


Quartz and Steel

by RmanReeves



Series: Quartz and Steel [1]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon), Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crewniverse - Freeform, Crossover, DC comics - Freeform, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-12
Updated: 2016-08-12
Packaged: 2018-08-08 07:55:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 21,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7749499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RmanReeves/pseuds/RmanReeves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In an alternate universe where characters from the series Steven Universe and the Superman comic books coexist, the man of steel and the Crystal Gems collide as they team up to face threats bigger than they are.. or at least, bigger than all but one are.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Forward from the Author

Hey there, fellow reader. What you are about to read is a big passion project of mine I've been creating for many months at this point (and a first post for this particular site. Wowie!). Is it good? Is it bad? Well, I'll leave that for you to decide and elaborate on.

Quartz and Steel started out as a few realizations in my mind of how Superman, one of my favorite characters, and Steven Universe could meet up, or how both universes could interact without a whole "Worlds Collide" motif. That said, I still do envision this as an Elseworld tale.

Admittedly, this isn't a work that those who aren't fans of either franchise to just pick up and read, mostly due to pre-existing elements, plot points, and so on that would take up their own individual novels to explain. However, it will certainly be easier for Steven Universe fans to pick up and read since Superman's side of this is laid out a bit more neatly, almost origin-story esque.. well, sorta.

This isn't really a full-length book by any means. Many "chapters" are laughably short compared to some, and there aren't that many "chapters" to begin with. I prefer quality over quantity, and I certainly hope I've achieved that here.

That being said, I hope you enjoy this unofficial Crewniverse-DC Comics crossover!

 

I do not own said properties. " _Superman_ ," and all relating titles are owned by DC Comics Incorporated. All Rights Reserved. " _Steven Universe_ ," and all relating titles are owned by Cartoon Network. All Rights Reserved.

_Superman_ created by Jerry Siegel and Joe Shuster. _Steven Universe_ created by Rebecca Sugar.


	2. An Intro

_An Elseworld tale, taking place after the events of Steven Universe season 2 episode 21: "Too Far"_

 

 

"Hey Steven, check _this_ out!" For the tenth time today, Amethyst shifts into another animal. This time it's a crab.... with two heads.

Steven Universe guffaws with laughter, rolling around on the sands of Beach City. Garnet, Pearl, and the now unleashed Peridot are close by, discussing, or at least making the attempt to discuss, how to actually take down the Cluster. Steven and Amethyst are taking a break for a while. After all, why not enjoy the sun and closeness to the sandy beach.

When you've lived on a beach all your life.

And beach is even in the city name.

There happens to be another point of discussion, that of a powerful figure saving lives and putting criminals behind bars. It's a minor note on the docket; find out who he is, what he can do, and if he can help.

"Ugh! Peridot, if you could just tell us more about this Cluster we wouldn't even _need_ your help. Pearl exclaims.

Garnet just stands there, all smooth-like.

"And _that's_ why I'm withholding information from you until we've drilled down to encounter it." Peridot snarks in reply.

"Look," Garnet says, "Both of you need to learn how to trust each other and get above yourselves. I don't want Amethyst to have to always speak on your behalf, Peridot."

"Why thank you, Garnet," Pearl boastfully replies. "As I was saying..."

"That also means _you_ have to learn how to behave too, Pearl."

"Wha.. You seriously cannot expect me to believe that _I_ do not know how to behave. I mean, I'm the only one worrying about that man in blue and the red cape. How can any of you not be?"

It was at this moment that Steven took off his shirt and tied it round his neck like a cape, star side facing out. "Amethyst, look!" he says as he mimics flying around, his "cape' flowing on the windy beach.

"Well," Garnet responds, "from the looks of Steven over there, the guy seems to be an inspiration to people, and does seem to do good things."

"At least I try to."

The voice is unfamiliar to them. It is male, caring, and behind them several feet. Everyone there turns around. A man, muscular, black haired, doned in relatively tight blue clothing with red trunks, boots, and a cape that, too, flowed on the windy beach. The most noticeable feature, though, is a diamond design on his chest; an "S" symbol inside of it.

The man hovers, not walks, but hovers to the starstruck group, saying "Seems you all haven't changed a bit, save for you updated fashion senses. Should probably introd-"

The man stops, his feet now falling to the ground. He looks awestruck, and walks forward to Steven, eyes fixated on his exposed gem. He stops a few feet in front of him, and looks in in the face.

A single, solitary word emerges from his lips.

"Rose?"  


	3. Jor-El

“Jor El’s log, entry Zeta Alpha One. Tests on the fusion matter engine were interrupted when we made contact with a new species, or rather they made contact with us. The usual first contact crew was sent to the capital, for the “Gems” as they call themselves did not leave their ship. Instead, they sent us a very vague greeting which our translators are working on. Tests should continue tomorrow. For now, I plan to take my leave early for the day, spend some time my Lara. Log end.”

 

“Jor El’s log. Entry Zeta Alpha Two. What was once a vague greeting turned into an act of war from the Gems. While fierce, they pose virtually no threat. As I speak, they bombard our cities, their blasts propelled back at them thanks to our reflector shields. Should their attacks continue through the day, the council has decided to fire warning shots at them, hopefully showing them how futile their attempts are. This would have been done sooner had this race actually posed a threat to us.

“I believe I will reference log Zeta Beta One to the council, and finally get to test the reactor. They know me to be neither rash nor impulsive, so I do hope they will heed my request. Log end.”

 

“Jor El’s log. Entry Zeta Alpha Two Point Five. They landed ground troops with a small sleeker ship. Admittedly, this was a bit of a surprise to all of us. However, General Zod’s troops should easily be able to capture or, knowing Zod, eradicate these invaders. Sad that that must be the case, it truly is. One day there will be no need or want for such violence across the stars. I just hope that day comes sooner than later. Log end.”

 

“Jor El’s log. Entry Zeta Alpha Five Point Four. These Gems are stronger and more durable than what we once thought. They have strange and powerful abilities, all thanks to the literal gem on each of their persons, which through a matter of deduction, we have discovered is the true essence of their being. They revert to these forms when severely injured, and revitalize themselves inside of them before reforming into a bipedal form. All of the invading Gems have been captured and are awaiting judgment, as it is appearing that all other gems are fleeing to their homeworld. This conflict is finally over with no loss of life. End log.”

 

“Jor El’s log. Supplemental. We are to have a child. A son. I… I cannot begin to describe my joy. Perhaps some things cannot be contained in a mere log.”

 

“Joe El’s log. Entry Zeta Epsilon Two. This isn’t right. Readings from the planet’s core… the increased geothermal activities…. My colleagues are saying it is due to our aging star’s recent activity, but there must be something else.. but just… what…”

 

“Jor El’s log. Entry Zeta Epsilon Forty Two Point Five. It will happen. We will not survive. The planet’s core will implode. The council will not listen to me any more, they will not heed my warnings.  This whole series of events has apparently been occurring for the past few years; right around when the Gems left Krypton. The Gems in custody have already been banished to the Phantom Zone… No one will listen to me. There must be something I can do…”

 

“‘My son. You may not hear my words until you have reached adulthood. In this pod, in your salvation and solitude, you will find the key to Krypton’s past, the key to your future, and all knowledge you may otherwise need. Your mother and I will be there, too, from this day till the end of days. Heed our advice when it is time.’

‘Son... please… we wish you to be free from tyranny.. and we wish for you to be a light to the people of earth and for all those in the universe. Oh.. Jor please, this will work? Will Kal will be…’

‘He will live, and live a long time under their yellow star. You will travel far, my little Kal-El, but we will never leave you- even in the face of our deaths. You will give the people of Earth an ideal to strive towards. Live as one of them, Kal-El, to discover where your strength and your power are needed. The people of earth will rise behind you. They will stumble. They will fall. They only lack the light to show the way. For this reason above all, their capacity for good, I have sent them you.. my only son. In time they will join you in the sun. 

‘In time.. you will help them accomplish wonders.’”


	4. Getting Aquianted

 A boastful Pearl exclaims, "I told you, I told you, I told you."

The Gems, half Gem, and Kryptonian are lounging about inside the beachside house, after Superman had literally flown them back there from the barn. A debate is happening on one end of the house, and lunch on the other.

Garnet retorts. "And _I_ told _you_ , Pearl. If he wanted to harm any of us, he wouldn't have introduced himself like that to us.. Or be eating pizza with Steven."

"Well, yes, but... but what if he's just doing this to regain our trust. After all, we were rather.. brash.. when we met him all those years ago. What if he's plotting revenge, or.."

"Yo, Pearl girl, you need to chill out." Amethyst. says. "He seems like a pretty cool dude. Hey, Peri! What do _you_ think of Superman?"

Peridot turns from the desk she was at at, replying "I told you _not_ to call me tha-" Upon seeing who called her such a travesty, she quickly corrects herself. "But um.. _you_ can call me that.. if you want... Anyway, I currently have a neutral stance on him. I still have yet to determine which meat-based species he is, if he really did crash into this planet like you say he did."

"Trust me. He did." Garnet replies.

As the Gems converse, the man of steel himself is sitting on the couch, a piece of pizza in his hand. Next to him: a starstruck Steven Universe, doing his best not to burst out all at once. Surprisingly, he's doing a pretty good job at it. He's managing a full conversation without incident.

"So.. you _are_ an alien, right?"

"Right. And you're half alien, half human?"

"That's right! My mom was a gem warrior, and my dad's a human."

"Was?" The man of tomorrow take a bite out of his slice.

"You may not understand, not many people do. You see, Gems can't give birth like humans do. So instead, my mom formed herself into half of me. That's why I have her gem. I can do a lot of the things that she did! well, some of the things, that is. I'm kinda figuring this out as it goes."

"I must say, you're very brave for having gone on all those adventures."  
"Really?" Steven's eyes star.

"I would say you're the bravest person on planet earth." Kal El smiles. Steven's own smile grows. The Gems continue their conversation, Superman figuring it be best not to reveal he's heard every word they've said. Once Steven settles down, he continues.

"You know what's strange? The hardest part of this isn't battling monsters or trying to help the other gems. It's the things at home or with friends that's the hardest. Just last week some reporters from Metropolis came to visit. You know? Lois and um..."

"Lois Lane, Jimmy Olson, and Clark Kent. You could say they're fans."

"Oh yeah, that's right. Anyway, she wouldn't stop asking questions about us: Where we were from, what have we done, what were we planning next. It was like she judged us before even trying to talk to us."

"I know how that feels. A lot of people, even those I've tried to help, ask if I can really be trusted. To be honest with you, I think Pearl is one of them. They fear me for what I can do, and I don't blame them. After having the entirety of Earth's oceans lifted, I can see why anyone would fear someone as powerful as me. What I do, what we do, in light of these accusations, though, defines who we are and what we stand for. No one can overcome that."

The man of tomorrow understood well that young Steven would likely not understand his words for quite some time, and even if he could at this instant, the gems approached the two of them. Garnet speaks.

"Superman. After much deliberation with my admittedly stubborn colleagues, we have decided to trust you. More importantly, we want to ask you for help. Peridot, explain the Cluster."  


	5. Kindly Couple

"What's so great about this thing, anyway? I mean, like, dozens of things crash into this giant rock every year!" a short-haired Amethyst asks.

"Amethyst, dear, we don't think this is any random meteor. This looks like it could be a ship, if a small one," the tender voiced Rose Quartz responds.

To anyone in the modern era, the scene of four women colored like rainbows on acid driving through Kansas farmland might seem like a politically unstable match. In the backdrop of the 80's, however, Cyndi Lauper would make them look tame by comparison. The Crystal Gems were driving through the countryside, in search of something like a comet, something which had crashed into the planet the day prior.

"Rose is right, Amethyst. If it _is_ a ship,there could be anything, or anyone, in there, and it would be best that _we_ are the ones to make first contact." Pearl adds.

"Let's just hope it isn't any other gems making an appearance again." Garnet says. "We gave them a lesson millennia ago, I would hope they're not stubborn enough to come back for another in such a small craft."

"Now now," Rose interjects, "Let's not be quick to judge if there _is_ someone in there. They're probably confused and scared if they crash landed."

The Crystal Gems drive on, the land a sea of golden grain, only occasionally interrupted by green grassy hills. Grass, wheat, corn, crater, hay, more hay...

Wait, what?

Garnet abruptly stops the convertible, and all the Gems hop out and rush to the scene. It's a crater, relatively new, with a bit of white debris strewn about it. Something was here, but what, when, and where did it go?

"Soo.." Amethyst speaks first, "What were we lookin' for again? Cause unless it shed like a lizard and flew off it's gone, girls."

"Gone, but not lost." Garnet replies. her future vision kicking in. "I think I might have an idea where it is, or at least what direction it went. Everyone, back in the car."

Rose speaks. "You three go on ahead, I'll have Lion help me catch up. I want to take a look around here first.."

The three (or is it four?) gems hop back into the convertible, before zooming off well above the speed limit, Garnet's hidden third eye leading the way.

"How does Lion even know where to find her every time, anyway?" Amethyst asks Pearl.

"Your guess is as good as mine."

The trio (quadro?) soon arrive at an out-of-the-way farm and house. There is a singular truck outside, deep tire marks leading up to it.

"Maybe we should look around for it."

"Amethyst, we're not going to just snoop around." Pearl corrects. "We're going to say hello. _Then_ we'll snoop around." She walks up to the house door, knocking ever so politely. A moment passes before, revealing a couple, a toddler playing in the background.

"Hello.. humans," Pearl opens. The husband and wife just stare at them. "Oh, we were wondering if ah.. you knew anything about-"

"Hello. I'm Garnet. This is Pearl and Amethyst. Who are you?" Garnet interrupts.

"Jonathan Kent, and this is my wife Martha. Are you with one of those big hair bands?" the man asks.

"No. We're here for something else. May we come in?"

Jonathan gives them a suspicious look.

"Oh do let them in, Jon," Martha speaks up. "It's rude to keep a guest at the door and you know it."

Jonathan would eye them up a bit before relenting to the typical wife banter and stepping aside for them to enter. "Alright, but if they start putting on a concert in here.." Martha smirks at the typical husband banter.

It's a modest house, living room with a somewhat old tv leading into a kitchen, a small dining area just off to the side. The toddler is playing with a ball in the middle of the living room.

"Whoa, it's a little one!" Amethyst exclaims, and proceeds to hop over to him and watch him play.

"That's Clark. Smart one, too, just you watch," Martha says. "Now, what can we help you ladies with, again?"

"We," Garnett holds up a fragment of Kal El's pod, "Are looking for an object, similar to this one. It's white, and probably very large. It shouldn't be too far from here." Little they know, the full pod has been neatly tucked away in the Kent's barn.

"Oh.. Why, I don't think I've seen anything like that. Have you, Jon?" Jonathan shakes his head.

Peal speaks, "This thing could be very dangerous to you humans. We don't want anyone to get hurt, now do we? So please, if you have any information at all on it, it would be wise to let us know."

From the corner of the room comes, "Radical," from Amethyst. The gems and humans turn to see what the deal was. Apparently Clark had lost his ball under a table too low to crawl under. His solution was to lift the heavy piece of furniture with one hand and go get it. The other two gems look shocked. The Kents try to hide their guilt. Pearl is the first to talk, approaching the last son of Krypton.

"So, someone _did_ come from the crater. All he needs to do now is come with us.." she moves to attempt and pick up the toddler, who just set the table down. She is greeted with a terrified face and a slap on her own.

A quick slap.

A _strong_ slap.

"Ow.." she says, stepping back at it, befuddled at the force of this infant. "That.. that really hurt.."

"I'll handle this." Garnett steps forward.

"Don't you touch him!" Jonathan exclaims, attempting to tackle the gem fusion. Garnett effortlessly shakes him off, continuing on her b-line to Clark. By the time she gets close enough to grab him, though, Clark has managed to push her back.

Across the room.

Garnett stares at the boy, all three shielded eyes in denial. She is quick to get up, as the other two gems move in on the boy, the Kents powerless to stop the abduction.

"Stop!" a voice calls from the doorway. A giant woman with pink skin and a huge dress, a glowing gem where a belly button would be, were she human, stands there, hand out to her allies, ordering them to halt. The three gem warriors look to one another, and then to Rose, stepping aside to let her approach. she looks to the Kents, then to the gems, then to Clark.

"Rose," Pearl says, "That.. little person.. came from the crater. We need to take him with-"

"Why? Does he look like he'll cause harm? Or do his caretakers look like they'll teach him to?"

"He slapped me and nearly flung me across the room."

"You would have done the same, Pearl," Rose says, slowly approaching the Kryptonian. "Don't be afraid, little one. We're not going to hurt you, and we're not going to take you away." She kneels down to the slightly scared, slightly in awe Clark. "I'm Rose." She smiles warmly.

The toddler of tomorrow is enamoured with the 8 foot woman, staring ather gem, his little pointer finger going to touch it. Rose laughs softly as he does so, prompting Clark, too, to laugh. The giant woman looks to the Kents, approaching them and asking, "Do you two promise to take good care of this child? Will you raise him to be good?"

Ma and Pa Kent look to her. "There's no other way I can have a child," Martha says, her husband looking down. "Of course I'm going to raise this kid the right way, just you wait and see."

Rose's smile couldn't be happier. "Garnet, Pearl, Amethyst, I think it's time to leave." She motions to them to follow. Amethyst happily hops over to her, but not before giving Clark's hair a ruffle. Garnet looks to the Kents, then nods to them and follows Rose. Pearl does not move for a solid minute. Rose looks back to her. Pearl then follows, heading out the door.

"Um, Rose.. are you _certain_ this is a good idea?"

"He'll be raised by humans, not gems from homeworld. They won't teach him to be a war machine."

"But humans are crude, barbaric, they have to do things like.. eat.. and sleep.."

Rose chuckles. "Were we so different?"

Back in the house, young Clark Kent simply stares out the door, before uttering the first word he's said since the Earth became his new home.

"Rose."


	6. Cluster of Fun

"This thing must be too deep for me to see. You're sure about the size and location?" Superman asks the green Dorito (other chip brands are available).

"Of course I am, large meat-form. I am always one hundred percent correct in my calculations and am completely aware of my surrou-"

"Boo." Amethyst creeps up from behind. Peridot jumps forward at least twenty feet, latching herself to a tree as the half sized quartz gem snickers. As Kal-El continues to scan the ground below, Peridot sighs out and says "Of course, if I had some more proper gem technology I could accurately pinpoint its location."

Pearl speaks, "There should still be a Diamond base on the moon, but I'd have no idea how to get there."

"I _could_ fly there," Superman says, "But that trip might still be just enough time for this thing to emerge. You're sure your calculations are right on how hard to hit this thing?"

"That is correct. Assuming most of the Cluster's gems aren't already shattered, you should hit just right to destroy the creature without killing any of the gems comprising it."

"Good."

"Why are you in such a rush, anyway? We're still working on the drill back at the barn, and once that's done you can come with us and-"

"No. I'm going alone."

The gems look to him.

"There may not be enough time left once the drill is finished. This is the only way to be sure the earth will be safe." The gems stare at Krypton's last son.

"Superman," Garnett says, "We agreed that we would go and fight this thing together-"

"The risk is far greater for all of you, even together, than it is for me. Trust me." He says. An instant later, he zooms into the earth, leaving a hole that slowly fills itself in. The gems are speechless, simply staring at the miniature crater. A familiar van drives up behind them, a Greg Universe and Connie Maheswaran hop out.

"Hey Steven," Greg says, "we couldn't find you at the house. What's going on.. here..." Greg finally notices their lack of response and failure to look away from a hole in the planet.

"Why are we all staring into a depression in the Earth?" Connie asks. A few moments later, she gets her answer.

From the waters of the Atlantic nearby, a giant formation of crystal shards emerges, underneath it the man of steel himself, cape flowing with the cold ocean winds. The group looks over, Connie and Greg starstruck. Steven, however, seems slightly horrified at first, staring up at the giant cluster of shattered gems, faces of misery appearing from it to him, begging to be reformed. "It's alive, and I don't know what to do with it. If I put it into a far orbit, it might form its own gravitational field, or worse if a gem ship comes here for whatever reason they might find-"

It seems Steven isn't paying attention, just staring at the cluster. Thousands of voices are coming from it. Some talking, some yelling, some crying, all in disarray. "Wait! I.. I think they're trying to talk to me." He says.

"What the heck is that?!" Greg finally lets loose.

"It's a bunch of shattered gems, dad. They were put inside of the earth as a weapon. I think they just want to reform."

"Form! FORM!" would crowd Steven's mind, no room for even his own thoughts to abide peacefully. Steven would take a few steps forward toward Superman and the cluster, as the man of tomorrow slowly brings his feet to the sands for him. He kneels down, allowing for the half gem to feel the giant crystal ball. They communicate to him through some strange form of telepathy, and even stranger that he can talk right back through it.

"Form, we need form!" They all cry. "You're all shattered.." Steven thinks, "you need company, but you have company all around you. Look! See, now you two have someone to talk to. And you, and you and...."

"Company..." They say, "Need.. need form! Need grow!!

"I..I don't know what to do!" The outwardly quiet scene must be strange to the others as Steven's facial expressions shift periodically. "But.. wait, I know!" Even stranger now as Steven raises both his hands to the cluster. He appears to be trying to make a bubble for the entirety of this enormous gem.

"What's he doing?" Peridot asks.

"He's trying to form a bubble, but why.." Garnet says. It only takes about 5 milliseconds to pass before she hops over there and does her best to help steven, trying to form a big bubble with them. Pearl and Amethyst are quick to follow, as Superman watches them in curiosity. Even with their combined might, though, they cannot seem to bubble this thing up.

That would have been the case, too, had not every single shard began to glow with a great intensity. The three onlookers shield their eyes, the eyes of the bubbles already closed from concentrating, only the man of steel able to look on. They all glow, and form their own bubbles, merging together with one another, until the entirety of the cluster is contained within a multi colored bubble.

"Th..there." Steven says. "Now you all won't need to grow anymore, you'll be inside that bubble." It does appear that the anguish of the cluster is over, at least for now. Superman gets some quick thinking and darts off to beyond the atmosphere, to beyond earth, as Steven and the others watch him go. Steven smiles, taking a few deep breaths, before promptly blacking out and falling onto the sand.

"Steven!" Connie says, is the last thing he hears on that beach.

* * *

Hours later and Steven's eyes slowly open. He is in his bed, above him Pearl, Connie, and Greg watch as he wakes up. "Thank goodness you're alright!" Greg says, checking his forehead as Connie bends over and hugs him, Pearl nearly fainting herself. "Looks like you put a lot of energy into that bubble, son. I'm proud of you." Steven smiles as Pearl now speaks.

"Um.. Superman.. came back and said he had put the cluster into Titan, one of Jupiter's moons, and said it'll be a better hiding place for it. He was only here about a minute before saying "Food shortage in Casnia," and that he'd be back.

"I'm.. I'm just glad the cluster is alright. I just hope they'll be safe up there."

"Oh Steven," Connie says, still embracing her easily by now more-than-friend. "Sometimes I wish I could be as caring as you."  
"Well I sometimes wish I could be as smart as you are, Connie."

Pearl replies "I'm still up for giving classes."

* * *

High above the air and clouds, floating far above the atmosphere, Krypton's last son is alone. He had already finished getting food and water to those sanctioned off, and his ears now picks up dozens, hundreds, maybe even thousands of conversations whether he wants them to or not. Many he's able to tune out, those topics of daily life, the morning commute, and who will win this year's Ultra Bowl are of no importance to him. There are those conversations, though, that he just can't get out of his head.

"It's been how many months since this guy came out and he's done nothing but good for..."

"...he said he was from where? Mars or something? That means he's an illegal alien, and.."

"...he can't be trusted. That much power in one person under no control of any government or law but his own, what if he decides..."

"...with all of his humanitarian efforts he's done a great deal for the world, many of us are grateful for his efforts, but there are other conflicts arising due to his..."

"...and aliens are never a good thing! You've seen all the movies, it's always aliens attacking us, it should never and will never be them helping us! And don't forget earth history, how thousands of years ago..."

"He's a refugee, come from a world that was probably either war torn, faced some type of disaster, or something else horrific. I mean, how many other nearby planets could possibly support intelligent life for him to go to?"

"He should go home where he came from! We need to make it clear we don't want his kind here. He may look like one of us, talk like one of us, sometimes even act like one of us but he's not welcome here. We need to send him home now!"

Home. A shattered cluster of rocks orbiting a red supergiant light years away, destroyed by means he knows not off, but was rocketed away from by two parents who cared enough about their only son. Rocketed to a planet not of his choosing as he was so young, unaware of what this planet is, a planet where he would be more powerful than any force of nature or device of mortal man. A planet where he has lived for over 30 years in secrecy, caring for the only life he has ever known, caring for the people he has lived with, and caring and protecting those who would want to stab a knife in his back.

Rejected by populations of a planet he now resides, the last survivor of a destroyed world. He is still loved by many, surrounded by many, and yet surrounded by no one like him. No one with his powers, or from his world. He only has recently found those similar to him, from another world and with great and awe-inspiring powers. Yet they are still not like him. Not as strong, not as powerful.

Not from Krypton.

The man of tomorrow is alone right now, and lonely almost always.

Only one person on planet earth makes him forget the loneliness, the anguish and burden as the last of his race, makes him forget all those who would want to see his head on a platter for no good reason at all. The one woman who would have such a greater impact on the man of steel than he would ever have on planet earth alone, and she doesn't even know it yet.

Regardless, the Superman's quest is a never ending battle, and he knows this all too well. Until the people of earth all cry together that they do not need him, he will never stop fighting that good fight.

Ever.


	7. Mild Mannered Reporter

Looking out the window stories up over the literal Metropolis, a plump middle aged man talks on the phone. He speaks with a brazen authority and machine gun like dialogue not seen since the 1930's. "Lois, I'm tellin' ya, this story will be long dead well before you get the byline. I'm putting you on the Miller Affair."

"The Miller Affair? Come on, chief, the Morrison Case is more important of a story, you gotta have someone write it and it might as well be me," the unconquerable Lois Lane replies, several thousand miles away in an airport terminal, waiting alongside diplomats and speakers to the war torn country of Kasnia, eager to get home.

"I do have someone, actually, fastest writer I've ever seen, the new guy from Smallville."

"Is he cute?"

"Heh, when you ask that about a guy it's sweet. If I were to ask that about Lana Lang I would get sued for harassment. Anyway, you can find out yourself once you arrive. Safe trip." The man known as Perry White hangs up, looking over his desk. The Daily Planet isn't as large or luxurious as it was in the days of yesteryear, but it was still a fine business. Dying, some might say, but still the most trustworthy news source in all of the gleaming city of Metropolis, most would agree.

At that moment, fingers type fast, but not TOO fast, as to not easily give away anything. His hearing is so acute he perfectly makes out Perry White's conversation in the other room, even while completely focused on his story. Thick glasses and a wimpy demeanor perfectly conceal this man, known to earth, and even himself, as Clark Kent all of his life.

Mr. White himself comes out and approaches Clark, leaning over his computer. "You better get this story good, Kent, otherwise I'll have my "protege" on my rear for weeks. Got it?" Clark Kent looks sheepishly up to him, reply, "Yes sir," and nods. "You know I was also um, thinking, maybe one of us could try to do a follow up on the ocean's rising, I think I might have a lead."

"Ancient aliens are old news. It can wait." White calls over someone. A red headed young adult approaches. "Kent, this is Jimmy Olson, our field photographer. He'll be at your side whenever you're ready to get out there." Kent extends his hand to the boy, who gratefully accepts. The three then go about their day.

A few hours pass, Clark has practically finished twelve stories about one event. "Gotta trim this thing down. Bet I can leave out this... certainly have to keep Diana and Bruce in it... Siegel and Shuster as well..." he glosses over his work. Suddenly, the sound of a thousand alarms, a hundred news stations go off in his ears, as he looks about, practically everyone unaware. Quickly he opens a news tab on his computer, and sure enough broadcasting live, an airplane has been hijacked. As everyone else hears, they, too, turn on the news. It isn't just any airplane, it's the one with diplomats returning from Kasnia. It's the one with Lois Lane. Clark quickly surveys the floor. Prefect, everyone is looking at their screens and the news. Soon they'll be staring at it. Kent inconspicuously moves to the stairs, and then swiftly out a maintenance door, taking off his glasses and suit, revealing the red and yellow crest of El beneath.

* * *

"I said stay down!" a masked man yells, gun pointed at those upon the flight. Most cower in fear, some do not. One of that some is Lane herself, refusing to lie down. "I'll kill you!" the masked man says to her, pointing the machine gun to her forehead. Usually smarter in such situations over her journalist years, perhaps this time she's finally fed up with it.

"Please, I've been in worse situations before. If you shoot me or anyone else you'd be throwing away your bargaining power. Besides, you know I could write you a good story."

"I mean it!" the man says, hands trembling. The others in the compartment back up slowly, one diplomat urging Lois to obey the man. This hijacker's hands look as if they might fall off as he attempts composure in front of them. Behind that mask is likely a young man, yet no one has time for introductions here.

Another hijacker approaches, raising his voice to the lad. Already anxious and terrified himself, the boy quickly turns, accidentally firing shots to the man's direction. He manages to dodge the bullets, but the bullets go straight into pressurized plug door, damaging the internal mechanisms, and a few moments later it flies off the plane, the following loss of pressure taking the man with it. The door rams itself into one of the plane's engines, damaging it and sending the plane into turmoil. The diplomats, young hijacker, and Lois Lane cling onto anything for dear life, as those in the cockpit struggle to keep the plane steady.

The man falls through the air, only to be.. stopped.. Then set on the ground a few moments later.. but with restraints. It was all a blur, a quick blue blur. Soon, the boy hijacker is gone from the plane, then those hijackers in the cockpit, then those hijackers everywhere else. Just as quickly, the plane's flight path stabilizes, then slows down to a stop, and descends vertically down at a gentle pace. Lois is quick to her feet, and runs to the cabin. "What just happened? First we were being hijacked and now the plane is a helicopter!"

"We um, don't know, Miss Lane." She looks out the window, then heads back to the diplomats, as the plane touches down in a park somewhere in England. Everyone heads to the now permanently open plug door as a figure emerges from under the plane. A figure who is dressed in, well, to say who is in this red and blue outfit would be quite repetitive at this point.

"Hi there," he says, with a smile. A closer look a few feet behind him would reveal all the hijackers, unmasked and bound up. "I hope this hasn't put any of you off flying. Statistically speaking it is the safest way to travel." The reporter looks straight into the fiercely blue eyes of this strange visitor from another world, entirely unaware she would be meeting him in the offices of a newspaper company several hours later. The man of steel looks right at her as well, before his attention is quickly diverted to an oil rig collapse somewhere in the Atlantic. "Sorry to cut this short, but I have to go," and before he can dash off, the reporter's voice shouts out.

"Who are you?"

"A friend."

The man of tomorrow darts off for the Atlantic Ocean.

Shocked, slightly queasy, and entirely infatuated, Lois Lane stops in her place, remembering the look of the man, his crystal blue eyes piercing into her own. A moment passes before she quickly gets out her cell phone, making a call.

"White.. I have a story that'll put both Morrison and Miller to shame."

* * *

 

The next day, Lois brigades into The Daily Planet, practically an entire notebook of writing along with her. White, Olsen, and the newcomer Kent all turn their attention to her once she comes in. "Great Caesar's Ghost," Perry says, "you're still in one piece. Must have taken more guts than all those terrorists even had to keep calm there. By the way, this is the new guy, Clark Kent from Smallville." Said Clark Kent from Smallville bumbles his way over to her to shake her hand.

"Smallville, huh? Well it's one heck of a day for you to join. We have a double header here: Hijacked Plane Saved by Savior in Blue. Too sacrilegious?"

"Heh, first superpowered aliens from another world and now a superpowered man from ours," Olsen smirks, sorting through photos for another project.

"Yes," Perry replies, "and now we need to find out everything about this man that we can. Name, age, where he comes from, what's his favorite animal, has he donated to the Salvation Army. I want everything, and I need you all to figure out how we're going to get it."

"Um.. Isn't it obvious? How about Lane talks to him?" Clark awkwardly asks. The three stare at him in disbelief. "Well um... it seems that you and him already met once and um.. Well, first impressions say he might be open to an interview.."

Lois smirks. "Keep that up and you'll be taking over his job soon enough," she says, pointing to Perry. "How do you propose we contact him, though, hijack a plane ourselves?"

Clark responds. "Well, um, there were reports of an oil derrick on fire that he saved not long after your incident. So I'm willing to be that if you wanted to ask him some questions he'd know about it."

"Oh what, he can read minds?" Perry interjects, "Scary enough that he's super strong, super fast, and can fly. I do like the idea, though, Clark. Lois: Try whatever you can to get an interview with this man." Lois nods before heading off. "Olsen, I want you to give your camera to Lois. It'll be a lot easier for this man to open up to Lois with no one else nearby." Olsen nods. "Clark.. Just do first day stuff, I don't know." He heads off.

Clark Kent sits down at his desk, mulling over some papers on it, yet concurrently planning what he'll say in a few hours time, if even that, to Lois. "I haven't even thought of a name yet," He thinks to himself and smirks. " _Super_ strong, _super_ fast... heh. How convenient." He looks down, x-ray vision piercing through to the House of El's crest under his suit and tie.

* * *

Miles away to the south, yet along the very same coastline, a kid stares at his television set. As it glows with a news report interrupting a cartoon, he stares in awe at it. The three colorful warriors attending to him stare at it as well.

"Whoa."


	8. Superman, The Big Donut, and Other Amazing Adventures!

The big blue boy scout asks the little pink gem. "You said they have long johns, right?" Steven replies with a nod. "Good. Been wanting one for a while." Superman smiles.

Steven replies, "Whoa. It's so strange knowing an ali- um, someone other than Amethyst who actually likes to eat."

"Well I don't actually have to eat, but old habits die hard. And it's alright, Steven, I am an alien by definition."

"How do you have all these powers anyway?"

  
"Well, it's a mix of Earth's gravity and atmosphere being very different from Krypton's, and my cellular biology. I guess you can say I'm sort of a plant, because I get a lot of my powers from the sun's solar rays," Kal-El chuckles.

"Well, Steven Universe used to get his powers from Cookie Cats.. before they were discontinued due to marketing costs."

"You ate those, too? Really is a shame they're gone."

Steven opens up the door to The Big Donut for the man of steel, who happily obliged before Steven rushes in. "Hey, Steven," Sadie, behind the counter and looking down at the cash register, says instinctively. "Whatchya gonna have tod-" she looks up, seeing the 6' 3" of man muscle and spandex like clothing. Her jaw drops, and she grabs Lar's shoulder, sitting down and listening to music, to look. "What, Sadie, what is your-" he looks over as well, his jaw dropping as well. "Oh my gosh is that Superman?!" he says. Lars hops over the counter and runs to him, asking "Can I have your autograph?" And holding his phone up to him, probably not even realizing it."

Superman, flattered yet nothing entirely new, says "If you two get me a chocolate long john I can give you one _and_ the money for-" he stops speaking, and motions his head like he's listening in on something. "Excuse me." He says, before dashing off out through the doors.

Sadie starts to come to. "Wow, Steven. How were you able to get Superman here?" "Well, it's because of the gems, mostly," Steven replies. "Apparently they had found Superman when he was a baby here, and Superman heard a lot about what they've done for earth. So, heh, here he is."

Lars speaks. "I can't believe I'm actually meeting Superman! I'm gonna be his pal! Think of it, Sadie: Superman's Pal, Lars. Has a nice ring to it, dontcha think?"

"Whatever you say, Lars," Sadie replies, smirking, getting out the long john Superman requested. Speaking of, the man of tomorrow flies back into the establishment. "Sorry," he says, "There was almost a catastrophe on the Trans-National Space Station. Couldn't waste much time." Sadie and Lars' eyes are still in bewilderment as she holds out the donut he had asked for. "Oh, Steven, you never said what you wanted," Superman notes.  
Steven replies, "Oh, um, I'm actually not that hungry right now." Superman nods, and from somewhere in his back, likely a concealed pouch in his cape, he pulls out a wallet and the appropriate amount of cash, handing it to Sadie and taking the donut.

"...and look, I just don't think this will work. I'm sorry..." a male voice Superman hears from somewhere in Beach City.

* * *

Between bites of his donut, Superman observes the boardwalk of Beach City. The Atlantic Ocean to his left, established businesses to his right.

And somewhere in the Middle East, a chemical fire is about to break out due to energy source experiments.

"I'll be back," Superman says, giving the donut to Steven before darting off again. Steven replies, "Um, ok!" From the city strides in the cool kids; Sour Cream, Buck Dewey, and Jenny Pizza. "Hey, Steven!" Jenny says. Sour Cream follows, "Who was that dude you were with? Like one moment he was there then the next he was gone." "Oh, that was Superman," Steven replies. Buck asks, "Wait, you're friends with Superman? Cool."

Steven nods in response. "Yeah, he just can never seem to stand still with all the potential disasters in the world. I feel kinda bad for him, never getting much of a break. I kinda wish I could like take over for him, you know?"

Jenny says, "Saving the world's probably a lot harder than you think it is, Steven." Steven sorta kinda nods, but not really nods.

"JENNY!" A familiar fatherly voice of Kofi Pizza voice cries from Fish Stew Pizza. "WHY ARE YOU NOT IN HERE FOR YOUR SHIFT?! I MAKE YOU WORK LATE TONIGHT!" "Ugh, but dad! Steven made a new friend," She replies. "I not care if he is friends with the president, you get your butt back in he-" Superman returns. "Heeee... Uuhh...." he drools a bit. Not only is perhaps the most famous being on planet earth just feet away from him, his most famous customer of all time might be a few feet away from him.

"Whoa, he really IS friends with Superman," Sour Cream says as Steven hands back the donut to the man of tomorrow. He promptly finishes as Kofi runs out to him. "Are you really.." "Superman?" Kal-El replies, "Yes," with a smile. Kofi responds. "Oh my gosh. I must show you our cuisine, I'll surely offer you a discount on price and-"

"...you just don't want to accept that I have this issue!..." a female voice Superman hears. "No, no it's not that at all..." the male voice again. A door slams shut.

Mr. Fryman, hearing all the ruckus, comes out to investigate, his sons close behind. The rest of the Pizza family come out to see as well. "What's going on out he-" It seems Superman's unknown power is to force people's jaws to drop at will. "Oh.. oh Superman! Oh my gosh. Superman in Beach City? Oh you have to try my fries, I'll give them to you for free!"

"What? I give you whole pizza for free, then! Much better deal!"

"Well I'll throw in a whole day's worth of fries!"

"I'll give you two free pizzas!"  
Rolando Looks at Superman with suspicion. I mean, why wouldn't he? Pedey chuckles a bit at it, and Nanefua and Kiki roll their eyes and smile at how ridiculous it all is. Superman speaks to them.

"Hey, I'm here out of good faith. I don't want to start a restaurant war or anything. Tell you what. If you two can come up with a special dish together, I'll eat it. Sound good?"

The two sorta not really sorta competitors stare at one another. Fryman speaks first "Well I suppose we could try to make something." "Yeah, it could be a joint business adventure," Kofi replies.

"Good. Now, I believe you two have some coo-" he hears a barn silo in The Dairyland State about to topple over and crush some people. He doesn't say anything, just darts off. "What? What happened?" Kofi asks. Steven replies, "Oh, he does that a lot. The people of earth can't always save themselves." The two owners nod before discussing what this grand meal will be. It was at that time that two individuals would have finally found their way to the boardwalk. Two reporters. The unconquerable Lois Lane and photographer Jimmy Olsen. Seems wherever a good Superman story is, these two are close to follow. They approach the crowd, Lois taking a few notes before Steven notices them and heads over. "You two again. What brings you to our fine beachside city once more?"

Lois smirks. "Well, talk of the town says Superman is here once again. White just can't seem to get enough of him, nor can Kent. But anyway, is this true?"

"Mhm," Steven nods. "Well, he's here whenever he's not trying to save someone." "Sounds about right," Jimmy Olsen responds, before snapping a few stock shots of the ocean and buildings. Just then, Superman flies back down, this time listening in intently to the conversations around the city.

"..answer, please..." the female voice says again. Another voice talks back. "Hello, this is Dr. Andrews Psychiatric Assistance." Automated response. "I am currently unavailable to answer the phone. Leave a message and I'll return your call when I can." Superman extends what he can hear. Somewhere in Empire City. "No no no no, Reagan. Answer it. Please, you just called, answer the phone. I can't come to you right now, just answer it..." that voice would have been speaking to nothing as the phone still rings. Reagan apparently does not answer it, or has tossed her phone aside.

"Superman!" Lois says, walking over to him. "Hello again, Lois." He smiles, giving Lois a slightly flirtish look. She returns it. "Well hello there. Um, so, the question must be asked: What brings you to Beach City?" Superman would go on about having heard of earth's other heroes and wanting to pay a visit, not mentioning anything about a giant cluster of gem shards that could have killed everyone. As he speaks, he listens in to every conversation he can in Beach City. He hears the growing crowd behind him, such people as Onion, Vidalia, and Mayor Dewey himself have arrived; several people enjoying swimming in the beach; a harmless family feud; two old friends discussing with a younger brother and sister duo about writing styles.

"What's the point anymore?"

He scans the city with his array of vision powers, looking around before seeing someone just at the top of the lighthouse hill. A zoom in reveals the name "Reagan" on a driver's license in her back pocket wallet, which has otherwise been recently emptied. He looks around a bit more before saying "Someone needs me." And darts off, now unseen.

* * *

As Superman inconspicuously goes near the top of the lighthouse hill, a girl, late teenaged with piercings, messy hair and messy clothing stands on the other side of the hill's fence, only just holding onto the railing as she looks down. She is crying, trying to hold back her own tears, taking in a deep breath as she considers doing the unthinkable. Superman doesn't fly to her, but walks, coming up behind her, and gently placing his hand on her shoulder.

"Your doctor really did get held up, Reagan. It's never as bad as it seems."

The image appears of two parents hugging him and putting him in a rocket. It enters his mind.

The girl turns around to see the man behind her.

"You're much stronger than you think you are."

The image of a planet exploding in front of a red sun, with him powerless to help as he is sent towards salvation. It haunts his mind

"Trust me."

 

She embraces him.


	9. A Very Short Bit on Science and Stuff

A man, white lab coat adorned, stylish greying facial and head hair, and one of the most brilliant minds on planet earth is in awestruck. "Y.. you're Superman... the one that saved all those on that plane.. The one that was in the paper last week..." The big blue boyscout nods and responds, "And you're Professor Emil Hamilton, one of the most lauded scientists in the world and at Star Labs, yes?" Hamilton shakily nods. "I'm sorry I'm so.. So jittery, just.." "No no, it's fine, Professor. I'm sure you didn't expect someone like me to just show up at a park you're at during your lunch break." A few other citizens stroll by, some of them stop to stare at the man of steel, some likely still haven't heard the news and just walk on by.

"Well, yes, that's pretty much exactly it. Um.. what um.. What exactly is it that you want?"

"I only came out to the world last week, and I'm sure I've already made a few enemies. I want to start making friends, ones who can understand such weight and responsibility and help me in my work, and that I will help them with whatever they need. I know you and your team would probably be really interested to study a living alien and what tech I was given from Krypton. Other places would be just as interested to know of my home's culture, others still might just be interested in the fabric of my clothing."

Hamilton stares wide-eyed at the prospect of it. The chance to learn from an alien from light years away. It was too good to pass up.

"W..well, Superman, I'm sure my team will be happy to oblige."

* * *

Months pass on. In the arctic, Superman retrieves from under the snow a key about the size of a blue whale, and about ten times as heavy. He inserts it into an appropriately sized keyhole, engrained into a large mountainous structure, mostly made of some type of crystal in jutting angles. A marvelous sight to behold indeed. Superman turns the key and the door opens. He puts the key back in its hiding spot before entering, the doors closing behind him. He walks through halls created by a singular handheld crystal so long ago, but everything else by self determination over the past month. A great marble statue of his birth parents holding up Krypton in their hands. Podiums with various earth artifacts. The contents of his rocket stored in a room, including items such as an inoperant phantom zone generator, more of the material that his suit was made from, and a few ingots of the densest metal Krypton could synthesize. The rocket itself is in the safe hands of Emil Hamilton and his team, analyzing it to hopefully learn about how it functions. Speaking of, a light is flashing at the crystalline console nearby. Clark flies over to it and inserts the appropriate crystal, Emil Hamilton appearing on a projected screen. "Hello again, Superman. We finished those calculations you requested." "What are the results, doc?"

"Well, a punch of that degree would hit its target with the force of a confined supernova. It would be devastating to anything nearby, and anything within a distance of several light years if you went full force."

"Hm, I suppose the title of 'Infinite Mass Punch' is appropriate. I don't see why I would ever have to use it, thankfully."

"Yes, quite. Also, we have also determined that at this stage we cannot synthesize that material your suit is made from. It is a shame, such a durable substance could prevent so many injuries and accidents."

"I'll keep working on that from my end as well. Thank you, Emil." He smiles before removing the crystal, Emil's face disappearing. Kal-El thinks for a moment, sitting down in the chair in front of the console. He ponders in his chair. A statue could be made of that particular moment. He places the crystal into another slot. Jor and Lara El appear before them. "Yes, my son?" Jor asks.

"Tell me everything you know about the Gems."  


	10. A Reuinion

Lighthouse hill, crystal clear blue water, Steven and the gems hanging by the beach. White sands, not fully clean water. Still almost Heaven to them.

Peridot chats with Steven and Greg as they relaxes on the beach "So this activity known as.. Swimming..is a common activity here on earth?"

"Well, yeah, unless the place is really cold I'd imagine, like Canada. The water would be way too cold to swim in."

"And you humans find..enjoyment..from this?"

"Yeah, that's why people do it!"

"...and you think I might enjoy it if I try this.. Swimming?"

Greg responds "Well you might as well try it. You never know what could happen."

"That's the whole point."

Amethyst calls over to her "Yo, Peri! You gonna get your butt in the water or not?" Amethyst was floating atop the waves, shapeshifting into various sea creatures, both mammalian and fish..ian..in nature. Peridot sighs, before answering "Fiiiiine. I'm coming!" She hops up and walks over to the edge of the calm ocean. She slowly puts her foot out to tap the waters. Upon doing so she falls down and crawls back a bit, before breathing in and yelling as she charges into the water several steps, only up to her ankles in water. She opens her eyes, looking down and saying "Huh." "Yeah, real scary stuff, huh Peri?" Amethyst teases.

Garnet and Pearl discuss other matters a ways away. "I know how you feel about Superman, Pearl. You have to learn to trust him if we're going to ask something more of him."

"Look, I know all the stuff he's done for earth but.. Just.. there's still something about him that could.. Oh I don't know."  
"I think you're still just embarrassed he punched you across the room as a toddler," Garnet smirks.

"It was a slap!" Pearl replies, realizing that that probably made it sound even more pathetic.

"Look, I'm sure next time we meet up with him, you can talk to him direct about whatever it is you-" She stops, looking out to sea.

"What is it?"

"Future vision" She points out.

About half a minute of nothing.

But then a shape starts to come into view.

Actually, more like three shapes joined together.

In the middle: Superman, flying steadily towards them.

In his left hand, a woman of blue skin and blue dress: Lapis Lazuli.

In his right hand, a woman of orange skin and orange clothing: Jasper.

"He.. he found them.. And unfused them.." Pearl says. The others all now notice the man of steel heading in their direction. He softly lands, gently laying both gems on the ground, asking "Now if I tell you how I ended up with these two, can you tell me how they got under the Atlantic in the first place?"

* * *

"I was flying over the ocean at my own leisure, some great distance from the Azores when I heard something off. Like a great roaring beneath the already roaring waves. I went underwater to investigate. It wasn't in the Epipelagic Zone, and the further I went down it wasn't in the Mesopelagic or Bathypelagic Zones, either. Once I had reached the ocean's floor did I see her: A great gem fusion of turquoise coloring, bound by itself, but trying to break free. She had spotted me once I reached her, and tried to slam me into the ground. I was more maneuverable than her, even underwater, and dodged the attack. I've read up on what it takes to unfuse a gem in the Fortress, and prepared my attack. One solid hit to her torso area split her up, and I returned with them to above sea level and to here."

The gems, Steven, and Greg listen intently, Lapis curled up nearby, Jasper still laying face down in the ground. Garnet speaks. "We were actually going to talk to you about all this. We're fortunate that you were able to find them before they could cause serious harm. Before we can tell you what happened, we need to decide what to do with her." Garnet points to Jasper. "I say we poof and bubble her."

"What?" Steven says. "Maybe we could talk to her first! She might be able to become one of us."

Peridot speaks, "Steven, I know Jasper. Jasper is not the talking type. Well, she is, but only when she's trying to boss you around."

Jasper would groan. Yes, Jasper is the one groaning. She groans as she starts to come to, slowly rising up to her feet, eyes adjusting to the light before seeing the Crystal Gems and Superman. "What.. how did.. Wait.. it..it's you.. You... you took that power away from us!" She would be pointing at Superman. "You took away the fusion, the strength, my power! You slime!" She would charge at the man of steel, who does not move out of the way. She would prepare her fist to slam head on into his chest.

_Sir Isaac Newton's Third Law of Motion:_

_For every action, there is an equal and opposite reaction._

Her first connects with the crest of El. Vibrations move from her hand to all over her body. The force is so great, Jasper was reduced to her gem almost the instant she punched Superman.

Everyone else gasps. Garnet is quick to pick up Jasper's gem, bubble it and swipe it away.

"Jasper poofed herself!" Amethyst cries.

* * *

In the beach house. Superman has been properly informed of the events that lead to Malachite's imprisonment under the sea. Lapis is on the couch resting, Steven sitting next to her to wait for when she awakes. Greg has left for the day. Peridot is at a desk. The other three gems discuss amongst themselves.

Lapis' eyes slowly open up.

"Lapis?" Steven says, "How do you feel?"

Lapis Lazuli brings her head to her forehead. "Oh.. fine. A bit uneasy." She looks around, noticing Superman first. "Heh, I guess I have you to thank for getting me unfused."

Superman nods. "Sorry I couldn't find a way that hurt less."  
"You did what you had to do. Thank you." She looks around a bit more, seeing the three Crystal Gems. Her face turns to an ambivalent expression. Then she sees Peridot. It turns to annoyance. "I don't think I can stay." She says, stark. Peridot finally notices, looking over.

"Oh, Lapis! You're up!" She hops over and goes to her, Lapis quickly standing up and backing up some.

"Don't come near to me."

"But why? Aren't you happy to see me?"

"No."

"Oh, well, you will be once you see what I've made you!" She holds up a paper cutout drawing she made of Lapis, with a vacant expression.

"Either you leave or I will."

Pearl speaks up. "Lapis, I know this must be hard, but you can trust Peridot now, and all of-"

"Trust?!" Lapis says. "How can you speak of trust when you all knew I was in that mirror?!" She starts to approach them in the kitchen, near some open knives. "If I want to leave then I am going to leave."

Kal-El speaks. "That is your choice, Lapis. But you can take it from me, that these aren't the gems you once knew."

"You don't really know them though, do you. You don't know _any_ of them!" Lapis would go to pound her hand into the counter, right onto one of the knives. "Watch out!" Peridot yells, going to try and push her out of the way. As their bodies connect, it sort of works.. But.. hold on. Light, beaming from one source. A figure slowly emerges from it, just one figure. Two arms, four eyes, a strange sort of bluish green hue with a visor and two gems. She stands there, but barely able to stand.

She speaks. "What.. how.. Who.. wait, did you.. Did I.. we're.. Oh my gosh..."

"They fused..." Amethyst points out the obvious.

"How.. how could you! I didn't mean- Get.. no... get.. _Get out!!!!"_

A burst of light as the two unfuse and fall to the ground. Lapis is quick to her feet. " _How dare you fuse with me! Do you know what I went through before I came here? Fusion! Forced fusion! Do you really think I'd want to go through it again you.. You..."_ It becomes hard for her to speak. Water can be seen in her eyes. She runs past them and out of the beach house door.

Everyone there is shellshocked. Peridot looks forward, realizing what she did, and curls up, head in her arms. Superman kneels to her. "Hey.. hey it's alright, you didn't mean for it to happen.

Stevens says, "I'll be back." And goes out the door.

Peridot responds to Superman. "I.. I didn't want to fuse, I just wanted to help her.." her voice becomes crackly as she tries to hold back tears. "She was going to hit the knife and.. I just felt so bad for how Jasper and I treated her..."

"Peridot, everyone makes mistakes. Some are worse than others, but it is how we try to reconcile those and make up for it to others that show who we are. Some people just need space, Peridot. Don't worry, Lapis will come through."

Amethyst and Garnet are still a bit struck by what happened. Pearl, however, observes Superman as she consoles Peridot, her own feelings intervening in her thoughts. She is seriously reconsidering her thoughts about Krypton's last son.

* * *

The lighthouse hill. A figure of blue, wrapped in herself at it's peak. A boy in red, panting from trying to get up the hill, approaches. He stops, and goes around to her side, keeping a bit away. The sounds of the figure in blue crying are the only noise heard on this hill. The boy in red speaks.

"Hey Lapis.. I'm sorry for what happened back there. Peridot has changed, and the others didn't know about you in the mirror. I know that's hard for you to believe right now, and I know you're thinking about going away. If you want to, none of us will stop you. But if you don't, we will be here for you. I'll always be here to help you, Lapis. I mean it."

"...You really mean it?" She brings her head up, tears only beginning to subside.

"I promise you, Lapis. So long as you need a friend, I'll be here." It was almost as if Steven had his own cape flying behind him.

Lapis reaches over and hugs Steven, who returns the hug just as warmly.

* * *

The following day, Lapis stands atop the lighthouse hill, taking in breaths she doesn't even need. Seems she's settling into the lighthouse itself. She stares out into the ocean, once a prison she used to contain the beast known as Malachite.. Now it's just there. Haunting her. Reminding her of all the torment she experienced during it. Her liberator now walks up the hill to meet her for the first time since the other day. Hearing his footsteps, she turns around to see who's coming.

"You're not a human, are you? Cause I know you're not a new gem."

"That's right. I'm a Kryptonian. If I'm right you've probably never heard of my race." Lapis shakes her head as Superman leans against the fence. "We were a race from the planet Krypton, orbiting the star Rao about 30 light years away from here. They were space faring, but never colonized any planet; they knew how to properly use and synthesize resources. About 33 of Earth years ago, something went wrong. Krypton exploded from within, my parents were only just able to rocket me to here. They knew our biology, my strength and other powers are a factor of both the sun and earth's atmosphere. I still wonder how they chose earth, but it was honestly probably the best decision they could have made."

"That's quite a story. Um, Steven called you Superman?" He nods.

"Kal-El is my actual name. I have an earth name, too, but that's a trade secret," he winks. Lapis chuckles a bit. From the bottom of the hill, Steven hobbles up it.

"Hey, you two are getting to know each other. That's great!" He finally makes it to the top. "Oh, Lapis! Superman can do a thing that you can!"

Lapis asks, "Like what?"

"Well," Superman says, "I think it would be best to show instead of tell. Steven, want to take a trip with us? I have a destination in mind."

"Do I?!" He says.

"Well, this was probably the most impactful power I discovered in my youth. I still remember when I first tried it. I knelt down, knuckles to the ground.." he moves to what he's saying he did. "Then, I felt a rush of energy around my bioelectric aura.. And then..." Superman shoots up into the air, making loops around the lighthouse. Steven cheers and Lapis smiles as Kal-El makes his was to hover above terra firma. "I walked among the clouds and the heavens."

"Hm." Lapis says, with a smirk. "Steven, ride with me?" She says, her wings expanding from her gem. He nods and hops onto her back, then she lifts off into the air, Superman following close behind.

Superman says, "We're heading north. Let's go!" He smiles and starts flying off. Lapis and Steven are quick to follow

Below them they pass over beach city, then onto fields of green and yellow, dots of trees every now and then amongst them. Steven smiles and laughs, holding his arms up above him as Superman circles over and under them. He goes down to the ground, a river having come into frame, putting his hand in it as he flies. Reuniting with the others, Lapis shoots up above the clouds. Such magnificence. The white puffy clouds, the farms and towns dotting the land below, the sun soaring higher than they ever may go. Superman meets up with them.

"We'll never be able to get there at a decent time at this speed. I'll have to do the flying for _both_ of you." He says.

Lazuli replies, "And how do you propose _that_?" Superman smiles, working his way under the two of them and wrapping his cape around them, tying it around himself.

"You'll be fine here, trust me. My suit is just as durable and strong as I am." Even so, Lapis wraps her arms around him and Steven wraps his arms around her. "Here we go." He says. He slows down some, clouds seemingly forming rings around his feet. One instant they're stationary. The next, they shoot off through the sky, faster than anything they have ever experienced before. He goes just below the clouds, landscape zooming by, clouds leaving a trail in his wake. They are perfectly alright however, held tight by his cape, their eyes filled with wonder and amazement.

Farms, towns, forest, rivers, they all zoom by in an amazing array of color, for soon below them is white and blue. The arctic. Superman's cape provides warmth as he slows down, coming upon the Fortress of Solitude, in all it's magnificence. Perhaps the only remaining Kryptonian structure in the universe stands before them, as he comes to a stop, landing in front of it's massive door. He sets the two down, and quickly retrieves the massive key and inserts it.

"Whoa!" Steven says. The key turns, the doors open, and they go inside, Superman closely following once hiding the key. Kryptonian architecture enhanced with artwork from all over the world, relics of civilizations past, empty exhibits to potentially store creature on the brink of extinction, the great statue of Krypton, Jor and Lara El holding it up.

"This is, as my father put it, my fortress of solitude. It's here that Kryptonian culture survives, and all the knowledge I've accumulated over the years is stored." He leads them into the great hologram room, inserting a crystal into a slot. A few moments later, Emil Hamilton appears on the screen.

"Hello Superman, can I do anything for you." Emil says.

"Hey Emil, I wanted to introduce you to two of the Gems that I told you about."

"Hi there, I'm Steven!"  
"And I'm Lapis Lazuli. You work with Superman on a lot of stuff, don't you?"

"Why um.. Why yes, that's correct. I help him decipher a lot of meaning and workings of the Kryptonian tech he was able to bring, and he always surprises me each week with unexpected stuff such as this."

Superman speaks, "All part of the job requirement, Emil. That's all I wanted to show you. Sorry if I interrupted you."

"Oh, not at all. I'd be happy to meet these two, and maybe the others you mentioned, if they are willing, but we can talk about that at another time. Goodbye Superman." The screen fades.

"Whoa. A scientist wants to meet me!" Steven says, Lapis smirking some.

"You get used to it after a while. Now I hate to be rude, but there's another call I want to make in private. Feel free to look around." Steven and Lapis nod while heading out, doors gently closing behind them.

In the room, Superman inserts the crystal into another slot. Almost instantly two people appear on screen.

"Hey Ma, Pa," Clark smiles.

* * *

"So he has this whole place to himself," Steven says. "That is so cool."

Lazuli responds, "Yeah, I suppose it is.." She looks around in the relic room. One podium contains a floating sphere, an exact replica of the geography of Krypton. She studies it, noting its detail. "I guess both him and us have something in common. I mean, apart from powers and stuff."  
"What's that?"

"We're all refugees. He was rocketed to earth to avoid his planet's destruction. We are here to avoid the authority's domination. Everything's changed their. I just guess that we still have something we can make a difference for if we had enough power. Him, though.. He can never get his homeworld back."

* * *

Superman hears these words as he talks with his folks. They ring in his ears, a reminder that he really doesn't have a home to go back to. He starts to think about something, an idea for him to see what remains of his home.

The fractures of Krypton may see her last son once more.  


	11. A Turning World (Or as 4 Years Pass By)

A blue marble that turns on itself, clouds reaching through the atmosphere.

A yellow sun it dances around, a white moon its partner

A dance of 4 years it makes, forever surrounded by space

A hero protects her from every threat, both within and without

Older heroes do their part, unable to be compared

The youngest hero discovers his mother's gifts daily, abilities of great importance

Reporters listen and record them well, the public always watching

Love and her wonders entrance the great hero, whose loneliness otherwise strangles him

A time of peace at a seaside city, and great economic prosperity

A great hero hears all his praise, yet all his critics, too

A home no more he looks towards, its destiny he wishes to uncover

He plans an odyssey to the star, a god to his people prior

The Superman may soon depart a blue marble called Earth


	12. Homecoming

"It's probably a stupid decision, Lois, even I admit. But I have to know what's left of Krypton. Besides, it's where a lot of people seem to want me to go."

A house, somewhere in middle America. The man of steel talking with the reporter of steel at this point over a decision he's been contemplating for the past few years.

"Since when have you cared what they think, Clark," Lois replies, "you've always been there for them no matter what-"  
"And I always will be, until they decided as a majority that they don't want me here anymore. This isn't entirely about that. 34 years ago my home planet, my parents' home, was destroyed. My parents couldn't figure out why, and I doubt any of Krypton's other scientists could, either. I have to see what remains of it."

"And when some common thug tries to steal someone's pearl necklace in an alleyway? Or when someone is thinking about jumping off a building? Or. or.."

"Or when you need a shoulder to cry on?"

Kal El brings Lois closer to her and hugs her, Lois holding onto him tightly. Kal would probably hold onto her even tighter, but even when he hugs he has to hold back his strength.

"It won't be long, Lois, a few months at most. Just think of it like when I went to Europe for that extended reporting session."

"Yeah but even then you still could have flown back to me whenever you wanted to, but this.." Lois takes a few deep breaths. "You'll be fine.. I know you will be. I'll be fine as well, for both of us."

Clark brings his wife of 3 years in for a kiss

"I love you, Lois. There are just a few more people I'll need to talk about to about this, then I promise I'll be back before I leave."

* * *

"Um, well, it _could_ work like you said," Professor Hamilton says, "I'm pretty sure your calculations on getting there are correct, it's just getting back that concerns me. We only know what solar energy from a main sequence yellow star does to your cells, we have no idea if a red giant would do the same to you."

"Well it would have to do something. I figured that I should still have enough energy from my sundip when I get there that if something is wrong, I can still make it back, or to another star."

The scientist strokes his growing beard some. "Heh. Despite the dangers of this I do still envy you in a way. Many children have dreams of being an astronaut, and I was one of them. A whole other star to visit with it's own planetary system.. Sorry, I forgot about-"  
"That's ok, Emil," Superman replies with a smile. "I wanted to be that astronaut as a child, too. In many ways even into adulthood, before I learned how durable I am. Just never thought it would be to visit the remains of where I was born..."

* * *

It's been an interesting 4 years at Steven's house, seemingly even longer after Lapis and Peridot's fusion. Lapis has finally opened up more and is finally comfortable around the other gems. Save for Peridot, that is, who in the past year finally decided to move in from the barn. A long break sorta helped, but it didn't help. Long processes.

Peridot tinkers on a long range communicator while maintaining a conversation with Pearl and Amethyst.

"..but I mean seriously, now," Peridot says, "How did they make it a choice between two people like that? Clearly from the start it wasn't in their best interests."

Pearl replies, "Well you see, Peridot, voting systems at the time weren't as good as they are for them now, so it was only the most amount of votes that got the positions, not a majority of votes."

"Bah, who cares about all that politics mumbo jumbo," Amethyst says, "Viva la revolucion!"

Pearl sighs, then continues. "So you see, with that system, smaller groups could never get any popularity..."

Steven and Lapis sit atop Steven's bed, him showing her one of his favorite comic books.

"So," Steven says, "that's why he wants to sign the treaty and get all his friends too."

"But he's, like, the most reckless of the team, why would he want more rules? He would so do his own thing if he wanted to."

"Well yeah, but it's showing how he's growing up and.."

"He caused more harm to his team than anyone else, at least 3 times, each time he said he was making something better."

"Well, I guess, but.."

Garnet and Greg talk about more pragmatic concerns.

"I'm getting a pizza for Steven's birthday." Garnet says.  
Greg asks "Is it a square pizza?"

"No."  
"Get a square pizza. He still needs to learn to appreciate all types of pizza."

It's a peaceful time overall for the Crystal Gems. Not many gem monsters have popped their heads out, any form of communication from Yellow Diamond has been nonexistent, and Mayor Dewey hasn't bothered them nearly as much as he used to. There just seems to be one thing on some of the gems minds, though...

"So uhm," Amethyst interjects, "hate to change the topic, but what is it exactly we're here for now?"

"Um," Pearl says, "What do you mean, Amethyst?"

"Well I mean with Superman around for 4 years we don't have to do much now! They guy can stop a war in Africa, save a cat from a tree in Europe, visit a hospital in Asia, all while making bacon cheeseburgers in Beach City. That dude's awesome."  
"Well I'm not so sure about.. Um, you do have a good point, Amethyst, but what if he somehow falls ill? Then who'll be able to do all those things? Besides, we still need to be here for the humans, just like-"

"Rose would have wanted," Garnet finishes, walking over. "Even if all crime was abolished on earth, if every threat here or from the universe were gone, all of us still owe more to Rose than we can ever repay her for; both for how she helped us then, and in a way.." she looks over to Steven, blissfully unaware of their conversation, "what she still does for us now."

A lull in the group occurs, before a knock on the screen door breaks said lull. Looking over, Superman stands beyond that threshold, waiting for one to go and answer it. Did he hear everything we said about him, Pearl would think. Greg walks on over and opens the door.

"Hey there! Could I speak with Garnet for a moment?" The fusion nods and walks on over, the two heading out to the beach to talk. The others continue about their activities, Greg heading over to be with his son.

"I have faith in all of you to do this. Do you?" Superman asks Garnet.

"I have faith enough in Pearl, Amethyst, and Steven. Connie's just about of age where she won't be a liability, I'll have to have a talk with her about it. Peridot and Lapis, on the other hand, I feel still need some time before I contemplate truly adding them to the team."

"You've all done a lot for this world before I was rocketed here, I'm positive you'll do fine without me for a few months, weeks if I can help it."

"There _will_ be concern about you, once people realize you haven't been around for a while."

"I do know this, but it's better that way than if I make a formal announcement, give those who would wish to a convenient time to wreak havoc. I do ask that you do not tell the others here, though, unless I am away for over 4 months. Is that clear?" Garnet nods. "Thank you, Garnet. Oh, and here," tucked into his cape he hands her a crystal with etchings marked into it. One of these look pressable. "A gift for Steven's birthday. It'll both catalogue all events that happen near him if he activates it and will let him enter my fortress when he's ready. Make sure he doesn't see it before then." Clark smiles, before flying off.

* * *

"Well... are you ready to go?"

"I said I was going to do this, Lois, only now I'm starting to get cold feet."

"It doesn't matter if you go or stay, Clark, you know that."

"I do know that. It's just a bit harder of a go than I thought, both what I'm leaving here and what I'll be seeing there..."

"I love you, Clark."

"I love you more, Lois."

* * *

A bolt of blue and red would shoot up into the night sky, making a loop around a great blue marble. It would move straight into a great ball of light, after a few minutes it would be in the center of that great sphere. Power, so much power, cells filling to the brim with this energy, filling to as much as this sun would let them fill. Yes, this isn't even how powerful the Superman could get if he wanted to. A few more minutes pass, his kryptonian wear not burning up in such intense heat. He is ready. He shoots out of the star, a b-line straight for the red supergiant Rao. He would be visible from earth as a shooting star, trail sticking behind him for about half a minute before dissipating. Astronomers, children, Lois, all watch this streak of yellow and orange dart pass into the day and night.

The Superman is going to see his home.  


	13. 3 Months Later

Not terribly much has happened in that nearly exact timespan on earth. No new gem monsters have emerged, no would be dictators have risen to power, and crime rates are the same as they were when the man of steel left. The crystal gems have certainly had it easy. Steven's birthday came, he was given the crystal and has no idea how to use it. Into Lion's mane it went for the foreseeable future, sitting alongside other items of mystery to put off for the time being.

All is peaceful and calm on this blue marble. The expanded Crystal Gems, including lion and Connie, relax in the beach house. Even Lois Lane's fears have been mostly quelled, as she has more faith that her husband would return within the next month.

All is good.

Good things just never seem to last, though.

Far above the atmosphere of planet earth, situated and rotating in sync with Beach City in its mid day, a happening starts to occur. A great shard of light slowly forms in space, looking very suspiciously like the light a gem warp pad makes. The crystal gems, along with Steven and Connie, watch this occurrence from the beach. It gets bigger and bigger until finally a great shape emerges.

A head. A great metallic head. Feminine, with spiky "hair" protruding from it. Yellow in color, far larger than the hand ship that once brought Jasper to Beach City.

Its yellow-green eyes stare at this blue planet, at all its inhabitants. A stare of contempt from eyes even within. Those who are not aware of its presence soon are, as news outlets swiftly begin broadcasting the details. Convenient, for a few minutes later ever television, radio, internet source, and the very air itself for where those things to not exist fill with a voice. A face is shown onto all those screened sources.

"Yellow Diamond..." Peridot says, out of fear yet with admiration still.

"Earthlings. Humans. Homo Sapiens," Yellow Diamond says, "I have traveled far to come here once again. I am sure you missed me, or missed my siblings at least. They are not here, be gracious they are not. I believe I have something that belongs to you," she grins menacingly, and walks to the side, whatever camera source pans down from her insane height to see a horrific sight.

Superman. Bruised. Beaten. Bound with a red energy like projection. Head down, he breaths slowly, heavily. A green hand with a green gemstone on it's backside is grabbed on his shoulder, the rest of the body hidden in shadow. The people of earth hold their breath. Martha and Jonathan Kent hug one another, gasping in tears. Lois Lane, however, is now rushing to Metropolis, determined to get a helicopter with her and Olsen on it to Beach City ASAP.

"Seems a Kryptonian survived the destruction," Diamond says, "He came to see what was left of his planet, only to realize that a red son doesn't grant him the powers that he enacted to you as a god. As for his planet, well, Kryptonian tech can't pick up all forms of gem weaponry."

The Crystal Gems look in shock as they realize yet how another world fell to the Gem Order.

"A slow acting one to avoid suspicion. Seemed to work. And the outcome of our blasts proved to create a..potent..energy source, something else also lethal to your precious 'man of steel'.

"He is a good negotiator, however. At first I planned on annihilating your rock by re inserting our cluster weapon," A camera switches to it, locked in another room, still in a bubble. Seems they found its hiding spot. "But no. There are individuals on your excuse of a planet that I so desperately want for myself." The camera returns to her.

"To the Crystal Gems. Our ship has a warp pad on it that can access _any_ warp pad on your planet. I will give you 4 of your Earth hours to take one to here. If not, I will send to every warp pad on earth every soldier I have." It cuts to another room, a great horde of gem warriors of all types there.

"I believe the choice is obvious." The camera returns to a view of her kneeling down next to the last son of Krypton. "4 hours, or everyone you know, including him," Her massive hand brings his chin up, a trail of blood on his head's side. "Will die." At that word, the hand once firmly grasped now relaxes a bit, before slowly backing away from Superman. The transmissions end, and news stations become frantic trying to retain order in their offices. Cries from all over the world would demand that these gem warriors, practically unknown to most, should go immediately.

"What other choice do we have?" Pearl asks the group.

"None. We must go," Garnet replies.

Amethyst slowly nods.

Peridot is practically jumping up and down on the warp pad waiting.

Lapis almost considers staying. The world had done so much against her why ought she bother caring? But then she remembers all the good that's come from earth, including those in this very room. Including that of Steven. She goes to the gem's side.

"I'm coming with you." Steven says. The other gems shake their heads and urge him not to. "I am a Crystal Gem, too! I can make this decision. She wants all of us, and she won't stop until she gets all of us, especially me." He places his hand over the Rose Quartz gemstone.

"I'm coming with you, too," Connie says, going to Steven and taking his hand in hers. Seems she won't take no for an answer.

Lion walks up to Steven's other side, loyal till the very end.

Everyone gets on the warp pad and begin to transport as Greg suddenly bursts into the door. "Son, wait! _Wait!!_ " The other gems have transported as Steven remains there, and runs up to his father and hugs him. "Please don't go, son, I don't want to lose you, please.."

"Dad, I'll be fine," The teenaged Steven replies, "I have to do this, for you and for everyone."

Greg starts crying, before standing himself up and slowly nodding. "Please son, be safe."

Steven hops onto the warp pad. "I will be, dad, I promise." The beam lights up, sending him high into the atmosphere and beyond.  


	14. Catch and Release

As the light fades, Steven stares deep into the bridge of the mighty vessel, the crystal gems at her side, Garnet having been forcefully unfused. Well, it seems Peridot is now at Yellow Diamond's side, with limb enhancers being placed onto her once more.. "About time you arrived here," Yellow Diamond says. Two guards push them all off the warp pad as two others enter it, "Just retrieve the gems these fools have likely bubbled. Warp them to the storage rooms. Do not interact with any of the locals." The warriors nod before warping away.

A look around the room would reveal a giant floating throne, with one sided windows forming the walls that face the void of space, including two enormous eyes. Various yellow and green gems, inducing her special Pearl, work at stations. Near the back, non transparent wall, held in almost a tube like prison: Superman. On the other side away from it, an actual metal tube likely contains something or someone else.

"Take them all to the brig. Once we have the gems we'll release the project and leave."

The gems look in contempt, knowing from the get go that she wouldn't keep her word. Steven and Connie, however, are still furious. "You liar!" They say. "You sick twisted..!" They keep yelling as two guards force them down. Diamond replies, "Yes, I lie, it's what I _do_. I can imagine it now, though, all their armies attempting to take down this beautiful creature, only to slowly realize there's no hope for them at all." She walks over to the other metal tube and places a hand on it. "Now as I said, take them to the brig." The guards begin doing just that.

"If I may accompany them, my Diamond," Peridot says, saluting. "I was forced to live with them for over four earth years. I could tell if they're up to something." Diamond looks down to her.

"Do not fail me again." Peridot ecstatically nods and follows the guards, as the warrior return with the first batch of bubbled gems, one of them opening one as a figure emerges. The Crystal Gems will not see this, as a door slams shut through the threshold.

* * *

They are forced down long hallways of green and yellow, various designs and patterns on the walls. A few crew members occasionally move back and forth through corridors. The hallways likely bend up and down as well, a separate source of artificial gravity holding everything in place.

It is a long journey to what is practically the other side of the headship, where an unused line of cells is. Each gem is thrown into a separate cell by the quartz guards, and gem resistant bars emerge for the gems, but regular bars emerge for Steven and Connie. The quartz guards head elsewhere, and Peridot observes the gems. They look at her in contempt. "We trusted you, Peridot," Steven says. Peridot remains silent. "We let you into our lives," silence still. "We _trusted_ you!" It seems Peridot is actually about to reply, but another gem voice from a door nearby answers.

"You can't truly trust anyone under Yellow Diamond's influence. She's a manipulator, only fully loyal to her sisters just as they are to her and to each oth. er." Slowly, a figure emerges into the light. She about 6 feet high, clothed in a lavish dress which reaches the floor mixing colors of green, black, and lime. Long sleeves and curtain like hangings cover otherwise middling green skin tone, with white hair on her head. Her face is stunning, almost seductive in nature, but commanding and intellectual. On the back of her left hand; a unique gemstone, made of smaller hexagonal columns of green poking out to flat yet tilted ends.

"She is devious, cunning, and ruthless. These are all things you ought to know by now. And what's more, she's always watching," this new gem motions to protrusions in the ceiling, indicating surveillance.

"..W..who are you?" Peridot asks.

"I was created in from the death of Krypton. The blasts of energy the gems aimed at that planet from afar resulted in its destruction, and the radioactive effects of those blasts created a powerful energy source. It's what powers this vessel, and what can harm your hero on the bridge. Yellow Diamond made me as an experiment, she'll likely make many more after me. Ironically created similar to that..of those who once inhabited that planet. Intelligent and calculating, like herself, destined to replace peridots and maybe even pearls. Call me Kryptonite."

* * *

"'Superman,' they call you. Seems that your planet is still in an outrage, they do not yet know if those Crystal Gems obliged at this point.'"

"You're a monster, Diamond."

"Oh, _me_ , a monster? The real monsters are those who defy my will, including you, Kryptonian. You didn't even budge when I questioned you on your point of origin, and I took the measures I had to take. I keep you up on this bridge for one purpose. I want you to witness the beginning of humanity's end."

"You won't win, Diamond."

"I believe your parents would have said that as well, but look where they are now."

* * *

"Be warned. Do not defy her, for your own sakes," The now somewhat somber Kryptonite finishes, before walking back through the door.

"They created a new gem type.. What _are_ we going to do?" Pearl says, back against the wall as she slowly slides down it to a sit.

"Not give up Pearl, that's what," Connie replies.

Peridot says "Oh please! As if any of you could ever hope to escape this place! Yellow Diamond will rule supreme!" She raises her arms up high into the air, like specifically trying to show someone something. However, she winks at the whole group with a quick smirk. Some look in confusion, others still despair, before Peridot runs off in the direction Kryptonite was heading.

"That traitor." Lapis says with a chill to her words.

"I! CAN'T! BELIEVE THIS!" Ruby yells, pacing back and forth in her cell. "We should never have let Superman go on his little "Homecoming parade" in the first place!"

"Ruby," Sapphire replies, "My future vision couldn't even predict something like this could happen. We can't get angry over that. We can still be angry at Yellow Diamond."

"We're trapped again.. By someone we put our faith in.." Amethyst says. "I don't think I could trust anyone ever again."

Lion lays down, disheartened in his cell.

Steven looks to where Peridot was going, a gleam in his eye....

* * *

Peridot finally catches up to where Kryptonite is, an engineering room, where a giant kryptonite crystal is held, providing primary power to the ship. No surveillance here, such a vast amount of this type of radiation screws up with those and other systems. Kryptonite herself is here, working alongside a few others, but usually independently..and better.

Peridot walks over to her, asking softly, "So what IS holding you back?" Kryptonite looks over as Peridot speaks. "You would have been just as ruthless to them and to me if you really were loyal to Yellow Diamond, so what gives?"

"I _am_ loyal to her," she replies so the others will not hear, "and that is all you need know."

"You faltered in your speech when you mentioned the Kryptonians. Why?"  
"They.. they are dead now, that is all there is to that."

"I know there is more, Kryptonite, what _is_ it?"

Kryptonite sighs, thinking for a moment before looking to her once more. "I'll only tell you because you'll likely be obsolete within the next cycle. Kryptonians.. Kal-El... we are of the same star, the same planet. I.. I suppose it is empathy I feel for him, in a sense my own last son.. But it was Yellow Diamond who gave me life, and for that I must show my gratitude. I must..."

"Hey, she sorta helped make me as well and I'm not gonna show my gratitude to that clod."

Kryptonite starkly looks to her.

"See, she may be the most intelligent and logical being in all the universe, but I've learned a lot more from planet earth than she ever has or will. I can tell you with certainty that there are things on that planet worth protecting. Kal-El knew this. Earth was his adopted home, and he protected it to the fullest of his abilities, even when many of those humans would want to stab him in his indestructible back." Kryptonite pulls up a live image of Earth on her screen. She stares at that blue marble, clouds swirling over sea and land. Billions of people, protected for 3 years by him. An alien from the same world she once resided, now without his birth home to look to.

"But.. I still cannot..I.."

"Yellow Diamond will destroy countless more worlds to get her way, I'm sure you know this. These are worlds that Kal would give his life to protect. Look, I'm planning on busting the Crystal Gems out, but I can only do it if you're with me. Otherwise, you can alert Yellow Diamond to my plan or shatter me right now. I won't stop you."

Kryptonite looks over Peridot, considering her options. Betraying Yellow Diamond, who gave her life, to help these renegades and her last son.. Or remain obedient to her creator, knowing that everything Kal stood for would perish.

Kryptonite places her hands into the console. A deliberating pause follows.

* * *

"Tell me, Diamond.. Why _do_ you crave all of this destruction?"

"Are you deaf, Kal-El? Has the red solar radiation affected your hearing? I want the universe to run the way it ought to be run. In perfect order and logic. My sisters disagree with me on the specifics, yet we still crave the same: a world in our _perfect_ image."

"An image based off of tyranny and despair is not an universe I want to live in. The people of all worlds will rise up against you. Everyone you conquer, and the spirits of those you've slaughtered will live on in them and empower them to defeat you and all others like you. And they still empower me to this day."

* * *

"Get ready, Peridot." Kryptonite inputs a few commands, and parts of the engineering room begin going haywire. Soon, the lights all go out everywhere but the bridge, where they become the only thing powered there, all consoles and other items go out. Overcurrents occur at the brig, bars once holding prisoners there fall down, yet in darkness. Thumping and poofing sounds are heard in the engineering room, before peridot shines her gem light, seeing Kryptonite, holding an extendable hook-like weapon, several gemstones on the ground. "We need to get to the bridge. The others should be able to catch up."

The others try to, but with the commotion they seem to get separated into three areas. Lapis finds herself headed to the direction Peridot and Kryptonite went, a now fused Garnet finds herself with Pearl and Amethyst in a central corridor, and Steven, Connie, and Lion are fleeing down a hallway, one side made of glass, gazing down upon planet Earth.

On the bridge, red energy once forming a seal dissipates. A lone figure emerges from it slowly, all others in the room staring at terror at him, perhaps even Diamond herself. His fists clenched, he brings his head up to look at them. His eyes are red with anger and vengeance, piercing right through all of whatever souls they do have.

Then: blackness. No eyes of any kind visible.


	15. Fury

"Lights! Secondary power! _Now_!" Yellow Diamond yells to those at the consoles, frantically trying to find ways to bypass the power outage. She gem-lights right where Kal-El was.

He is gone.

Some others in fear do the same, frantically shining their lights around, trying to find the man of tomorrow, but in vain. "Rerouting auxiliary power!" one says aloud, as Diamond turns to her, but then around, her light shining right on a diamond shaped S symbol. Above it, two glowing red eyes, The lights return on, and in the instant they do, Superman is ramming his fist right into Diamond's face, rocking the whole ship. A few more he lands in her chest and stomach, each punch poofing several of the bridge crew at a time. He then pushes her back with a final blow, before faltering from his flight some and landing on the ground. He is still weak, but as the yellow sun beams light onto him, he begins to slowly regain his strength. Yellow Diamond recovers, as does Superman, and the two charge at one another.

* * *

A hallway, Steven, Connie, and Lion are running as fast they can to it, desperately trying to reach the bridge. "Get Rose's sword!" Steven says. Connie nods, reaching into Lion's mane and pulling it out, kicking the sheath back into it. They continue to run, but Steven then hears a very familiar noise from the end of the corridor. "Behind me!" He yells, as he brings up his shield in front of them, enlarging it. At that moment, an orange spiked ball comes flying toward the shield, unable to penetrate it. Steven is pushed back some, Connie pushes up against the shield to help him. Lion roars his magic roar at this ball, pushing it back some as it unfurls into Jasper, headgear on and ready to battle.

"Rose Quartz. You insufferable traitor! Taking the form of a weakling to act as if you're one of them, I applaud your military tactics. But you are still just as weak as they are," She motions to Connie who grits her teeth.

"My mom was never weak, and both Connie and I are stronger than you ever will be, and will have something you never will have! Lion, do it!" Lion obeys, getting in front of them and roaring his roar, somewhat pushing Jasper back. It doesn't take long for her to begin barrelling towards Lion, who jumps out of the way. Jasper would be greeted Rose's sword coming down to her, but only one individual is there, wielding Rose's shield as well.

* * *

Elsewhere, Lapis has caught up with Peridot and Kryptonite. Oh, Peridot. "Get away from you, you traitor!" Lapis says, opening up her wings.

"I helped you all get out, we need to get going NOW, Lapis!" She replies.

"I don't think I ever want your help or any of your help again, now get out of my way!"  
Kryptonite interjects, "Will you both stop acting like spoiled freshforms for one moment and keep on going!" Several roars and moans are heard near the end of the corridor. The power outage must have lead to some bubble getting burst, for there are numerous gem fusion creations down the way. Kryptonite looks them head on, and charges at them, hook extended, and begins dealing with them, poofing them left and right, but they just keep coming.

Peridot looks scared at it, but looks back to Lapis. "I know you don't trust me, or her, but if you want to get to Steven and save Superman, this is your only viable option. So either you're in, or you can leave." Peridot runs to help Kryptonite, firing shots from her enhancers at the creatures. She falls back to recoil she still hasn't mastered, but is quick to her feet to help. Lapis looks over the situation, seriously considering her options as well. The two gems might be overwhelmed, even with Kryptonite's tactics and Peridot's range..

From the room itself, whatever condensation of liquid might be there starts to form in the palm of Lapis' hand, And she hurls it at a fusion that would have otherwise struck Peridot in the back, poofing it. Lazuli flies over them, doing the best she can to aid the two green gems.

* * *

Elsewhere still, the three remaining gems have been locked in a fierce battle of their own. The room with the gem warriors has been desecrated to a bunch of poofed gemstones, swiftly taken out by gem monsters, ones the three of them have dealt with in the past. All directions they come at them, Garnet, Amethyst, and Pearl all back to back as they deal with whatever creature comes at them.

"We won't be able to get to the bridge on time if we can't stop these!" Pearl says, her spear penetrating through a bird monster.

"We've dealt with them before, we can deal with them again!" Garnet replies, punching a snake monster to the ground.

"Yeah, that's right, take it!" Amethyst's whip poofs several smaller mole monsters

A recognizable screech is heard. All three look over. Centipeedle, fully restored to her larger size. She stares at them with her eye, gazing upon them intently.. Before quickly attacking one of the other monsters and poofing it, and working her way down the line as several flock to stop her. The gems keep fighting on, as their ally poofs all she can before she, too, is poofed.

* * *

The bridge. Yellow Diamond wields her broadsword as she strikes at Superman. He simply grabs it by the blade and squeezes, shattering it as it poofs into nonexistence. He charges again at her, ramming her abdominal area with his fist and shooting his heat vision at her. In pain, she lunges at the man of steel, driving him back towards the glass as he begins another attack.

The glass sided hallway. Blow for blow Stevonnie's sword clashes with Jasper's headgear, each time she gets close the shield prevents her from getting any closer. Lion assists as best he can as the two duke it out, Jasper attacking with her fists as Stevonnie jumps over them.

The fusion hallway. They've won after an intense struggle. The three gems make their way swiftly through with all their might.

The corridor. The three gems take on the last monster, one resembling a great dragon. Pearl distracts it with her holograms, Amethyst grabs it by its tail, and Garnet goes in for the finishing blow on its head, poofing the final gem creature so that they may continue on their way.

The glass sided hallway. "DIE! DIE! DIE!" Jasper yells as she charges Stevonnie once more. With one swift motion, Stevonnie thrusts the sword into Jasper's torso, going straight through her. For a moment she remains, staring at the fusion with contempt, before poofing from her injuries. Stevonnie pants heavily, before reverting back to Steven and Connie. Lion promptly lifts them on top of him as they catch their breath, and continues on the course.

The bridge. The battle is becoming more and more one sided the longer it gets. Superman is now in clear control as he pushes Yellow Diamond back near the warp pad. Beaten, humiliated, and now all three groups enter the bridge, Kryptonite staying away from Superman. She looks to all of them with hateful eyes.

"Traitors.. Renegades.. Scum, every last one of you..." Diamond tells them

"So long as there are dictators like you, there will always be renegades like us," Superman replies, "And that's a fact you'll have to live with."

Diamond looks over the room, unable to properly stand, she looks at the canister against the wall, a menacing grin coming to her face. "And a fact you'll all have to live with is that you are all fools."

With haste she pulls out her broadsword and throws it like a spear towards the canister, Garnet ducking out of the way as a tear is now made into it. "Meet your doomsday." She says, beginning to laugh. Alarms on the bridge go off. The group looks to the canister.

A hand, thick and green gloved, works its fingers out through the tear. Another hand follows through. They begin to pull away the metal slowly, but then in one violent stroke the seals' top half is thrown across the bridge, and whatever is in their kicks a green boot towards the bottom metal. The creature emerges, clothed in some green material from head to toe, metal tubes poking in and out, two red eye components allowing him to see. The creature yells, before tearing most of this stuff off, with horrendous rocky like protrusions jutting out from him as well. Soon all that remain are its boots and half of its pants, as this grey creature looks in contempt with red irises. His face looks somewhat similar to Superman's. A clone of him, mixed with gem technology to create a powerful, unstoppable warrior.

" _Finish them._ " Diamond orders. The gems are terrified, but the creature instead looks to Diamond, who has inched her way onto the warp pad. He lunges at her, her face now filled with horror, and grabs her gem on her chest as they begin to warp. A terrifying cry is heard as they do so, but then a cold silence as the light ends.  


	16. Doomsday

"Oh no.." Kryptonite says, quickly going to a console. "I'll try to find where they went and have the pad send you there." The group quickly get on the warp pad, Superman looking to Kryptonite. "Thank you," he says. Kryptonite replies, "We are the same blood in a way, Kal-El, but I dare not get too close to you, I can still harm you." He nods and gets on the pad with the others. A few moments later, Kryptonite says "I've found it. Garnet, take this!" Hooked onto the console's side it seems there is a communicator of sorts. Kryptonite takes it off and tosses it to her. "I'll see about charging up the eye light lazers here, we may need them to take him down. Good luck." The group are transported to earth.

A setting sun. The gem temple warp pad. The beach house is utterly demolished. Yellow Diamond's shatterings litter the warp pad. She won't terrorize anyone anymore. But the creature will. Evident enough, Greg Universe lying on the ground nearby.

"Dad!" Steven rushes to him. "Dad, get up!" He does not. "Dad!!" Steven takes some saliva and rubs it on his father, seeing if that will work. Connie quickly goes down to help, checking Greg's pulse. She jerks back some, her face going white.

He is dead.

Superman can hear devastation in Beach City, and wastes no time going to the source. Doomsday. Others, lying on the ground, no heartbeat he can hear. Onion, Lars, Jenny, Kiki, and others all with no pulse. Vidalia in his hand, he seems set to cause more death to those around him. A news helicopter flies overhead. Lois, Olsen are in there, getting footage for the world to see, pleading someone to help.

Steven cries over his father, but that sadness soon turns into anger. Simultaneously, one word cries out from both his and Superman's lips.

"MURDERER!"

Doomsday throws Vidalia aside as Superman charges at him, landing three titanic punches to the creature. Doomsday feels it, but Doomsday catches the fourth one, ramming his knee into Kal-El and punching his face hard. Superman lazers Doomsday's hand and he lets go in pain as he punches the monster again. It hits, but it doesn't hurt as hard. This creature adapts to its environment like no other. The ultimate killing machine.

Steven uses his floating ability like a de facto flying and is quickly over there, trying to ram his shield into Doomsday. While the shield may be indestructible, Steven isn't anywhere near strong enough to land a decent blow, and is bounced back. Doomsday now lunges at Steven, unable to punch through the shield at all, As Superman comes from behind and tries to pin him down, but in vain. Connie and the gems finally catch up and Connie goes straight to Steven's aid. Garnett punches, Pearl javelins, Amethyst whips, Lion roars Peridot shoots, Lapis flies high and uses great columns of water on the creature, but only all to a minor annoyance to it, and everytime it would try to reach to one of them, Kal-El would get in its way. Doomsday would even try to hurl debris as the helicopter, but Clark Kent would put a quick end to that.

"Unite them, Steven," A familiar voice Steven hears in his head. "Steven. Fuse. Now!" Connie says, and he obliges, the two of them form Stevonnie once more. Stevonnie brings the sword right onto Doomsday, with mixed results. It's a greater impact than what Connie could of done, but the creature still brushes it off and flicks Stevonnie away. The other gems get a similar idea, and Pearl and Amethyst fuse, as do Peridot and Lapis. Arrows fly, water streams, swords swing, heat vision fires. There's something, but not nearly enough.

Doomsday faces Superman head on, and from his eyes and mouth great a great fireball of an attack occurs aimed right for him. Quickly, Stevonnie gets in the way, their shield blocking the attack. Opal unfuses, and Garnet quickly fuses with Amethyst into Sugilite, bringing her morningstar down onto Doomsday. He is down, but for maybe a second, launching the weapon back up at her as she falls down, unfusing in the process.

"Garnett!" Kryptonite says through the communicator, "It's almost charged up, and I'm locked onto it! Keep him at a distance!"

"Everyone, back it up!"

"Unite them, Steven," Rose's voice, stronger now, says. Both Steven and Connie can hear this one. "Unite them all together, it's the only way."

"It's too much! They can't all fuse together like that!" Stevonnie says aloud, regrouping with the others, Superman's heat vision doing the best it can to keep Doomsday away.

"Firing!!"

Two great green beams intersect together, landing directly onto Doomsday. He cries in agony, pain, and contempt, roaring up into the sky as it happens. The beams last for 10 seconds, before dissipating. Doomsday is on the ground.

But he slowly starts to move, inching his way up.

"Kryptonite, that did a lot to him but it's not enough. You'll have to charge it up again!" Garnett says as Superman charges at Doomsday, determined to keep him on the ground this time. The others only can watch, useless to help, as the creature is able to grab a hold of superman and keep him there.

"Steven. You can do this." Rose says. Both Steven and Connie look to one another inside themselves, then Stevonnie looks to all the others. For a moment, all he could see are their gemstones on a black void. Ruby, Sapphire, Amethyst, Pearl, Peridot, Lapis Lazuli. And his own, in the middle. He reaches out to it , touching it as a great light begins to envelope all of them.

"I bet you're wondering why all this is happening," Doomsday speaks to Superman. "I was created for destruction, to create a void, to defeat those who challenge me. No one rules over me now, and there shall be no one for me to rule. Only void. That is my purpose, Superman. Same DNA, you and I, only I am seeing it to it's fullest potential. I am seeing it to my _destiny_."

Doomsday prepares to squeeze Kal-El's head straight off, but a force rams into his backside, and his grip fails on the man of steel as he is sent flying into debris. He stands up, looking behind, genuinely hurt by the attack, only to see a gauntlet ram into his stomach this time. The originator is a glowing figure, looking somewhat like an artist's mannequin, glowing with a rainbow of colors, gemstones placed for every gem their, with long hair like that of Connie. The gauntlets change into a spear which drive into doomsday, followed by a whip which sends him flying. Arrows now fly toward him as volleys of water break at his rock. He is able to recover, barely, and charges at the Crystal Geminite, their sword and shield ready for combat. Each strike he makes they counter beautifully, but he is able to get the upper hand, grabbing onto their body and bringing them into a chokehold. Seems like it's the end, but from behind Superman emerges, bringing both of his fists down onto the creature.

A punch. A slash. An uppercut. A whip. A jab. A burst of water. Heat vision. The two great beings strike every time the other isn't, giving Doomsday not a single chance to retaliate. Superman hurls Doomsday up into the air, quickly going to meet him and punch him down. Crystal Geminite flies up and slashes at him with their sword, bashing him to the ground with their shield. Geminite, Superman, and Lion stay a distance from Doomsday, and all unleash an attack. Lion: his roar, Superman: his heat vision, and a powerful beam of light emerges from Rose's sword toward Doomsday. The lazers from the ship fire down as well. A great attack on the would be destroyer. 10 seconds in duration, many more times as powerful.

The attack subsides, the three of them look to Doomsday, as the Crystal Geminite approaches him. "You have done a great evil here, creature. There may be no retribution for the lives you took," they say in a great voice. But then, only Steven speaks through the fusion, "But I know this sounds crazy.. But I still want to give you a chance. You'll have to be punished, but I know there's good in you, in everybody. So please. Stop this death. Stop this destruction. Please." The Geminite reaches its hand toward Doomsday, offering him help up. Doomsday looks up at the shining knight. Superman, battered and bruises, can still hear Doomsday's heartbeats. As he looks up, they grow greater in ferocity. Superman knows what is about to happen. "DIE!" Doomsday yells as it goes to land a punch that would permanently shatter all gems in the fusion. Time goes slow for Superman, as he rushes to get between the two of them, revving his hand for the blow he thought he would never have to land. He prepares himself for the Infinite Mass Punch.

He strides in front of Doomsday.

Both blows make contact.

A millisecond later, Geminite creates a large bubble around the two at blows, containing the blast. Lois gasps from the chopper as she orders the operator to land. A moment passes, and the dust subsides. Doomsday is no more. Wherever the gem was inside of him has been shattered forever. Superman, clothes torn, bloody, beaten, is on the ground, his torn cape stuck to a pole nearby, flying like a flag, golden crest of El shining in the sun. Geminite collapses the bubble as they collapse as well, unfusing into every individual being that made up the super fusion. They are all on the ground and unconscious.

The chopper lands. Lois runs to Clark. Olsen stops filming.

"Clark? Clark please, get up, it's me." Superman turns about, looking up to his wife.

"Lois.. are you.."

"I'm fine, Clark, I'm fine." Tears start streaming from her eyes. "I'm fine and you're alive." Even as she says that, Clark can feel his life draining. Internal bleeding, heartbeat out of sync, he knows he doesn't have long.

"Lois.. I have always loved you.. You.. you're the world to me Lois, and I don't.. I don't think I can make this.."

"Clark.. Clark.. twins."

His eyes light up. He had never even peaked there before. He wanted her to tell him, to be a surprise. He now looks into her womb. Sure enough, twins. A boy and a girl. About 3 months in there. He smiles slowly, placing a hand over them. "Heh.. Didn't we say Kara for a girl and Kon for a boy?"

"Yes, Clark, yes. Clark please, don't leave me. Please."

"You'll be a great mother Lois, I know it. Ma and Pa, they'll b..be delighted to hear this." He places a hand on her cheek. "I love you so much." She brings her lips to meet his. After her head comes up, Kal-El's face becomes expressionless. Void of emotion. Staring out into space.

The last son of Krypton is dead.  


	17. Epilogue: 3 Years Later

A memorial site along the windy beach. Many tombstones stand here. Former friends, family, heroes. Former citizens of Beach City lie in rest alongside the man who helped protect them. A great statue is erected behind them, depicting both Kal-El of Krypton with all those who perished that day. A plaque is made as a nod to Clark Kent, who was reported also dead by flying debris that day, but whose body now lies under an oak tree in the Kent's backyard.

Steven, now 19, sits at his father's tombstone, leaning against it, dried up tears on his face. Fresh roses are placed onto it, as well as with every other gravesite here. "All of you meant so much to me.. Two years ago I could never have suspected something like this to happen. Now I have to make sure nothing like it ever will."  
His phone rings. Connie's calling. He answers it. "Hello?"  
"Hey Steven. Still at the memorial?"

"Yeah, I'm just about to wrap up here. Where are you?"  
"At Lois's house. Oh, listen." She moves the phone closer to the ground "Say hi to Steven!"

"Heeelllloo Steven!" Is heard from two young voices, male and female, followed by giggling and laughing.

"Over two years old now, isn't it incredible?"  
"Yeah it is, Connie. Oh, know if Kryptonite found what she needed?"

"Yeah, the Fortress has a lot of stuff she's been able to utilize lately. Good thing, too, now that she finally has enough room to store all those bubbled gems and the cluster. Anyway, I believe we were going on a date later?"  
"Mhm, I'm still on for that." From his pocket he pulls out a little black felt box. "Still on for that indeed."

"That's awesome! I'll just get to the nearest warp pad later and then we can have at it."  
"Sounds great, Connie. I gotta do some stuff before then. See you then, love."

"Bye bye, Steven." She makes a kissing sound that the two half kryptonian toddlers chuckle to. Steven hangs up, and stands, looking over the memorial, then to the felt box. "I don't know," he says. "Should I wait a few more years or do it now?"

He is responded by silence.

"I guess I'll have to decide myself.

He looks to the statues of the dead once more.

"I promise I won't let any of you down."

He looks out at the sun over the land, breathing in, then breathing out.

His gem glows, and his clothing changes. A red cape comes down from his red shirt, his pants merge with them into a belt like thing, a hole letting the gem be visible. Sandals change into boots, and a symbol forms on both his shirt and the back of his cape:

 

A five sided star, with an S crest in the pentagonal space in its center.


End file.
